Peek A Boo!
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: Sasuke is seperated from the group after the storm that took their home. Now, Naruto, Sakura, Sora, and co. go to find him, but will he be there when they arrive? Or will they keep missing? R&R Better than it sounds. KHxN


**Yes, this is a Kingdom Heartsx Naruto story. This chapter is kind of crazy. I've got too many characters to deal with. Soon, though, they'll be cut down majorly.**

**This is going to be a Sasuke centric story, with the other characters on the side. Basically, Sasuke was seperated from everyone, and now travels with Cid to find his old friends. But, at the same time, his old friends are traveling with Sora and co., searching for him. So, naturally, it's going to be hectic**

**Also, I'm sorry if I don't update often: this story is going to be insane, and it was just a fluke that I even came up with it. > DAMN PLOT BUNNIES! **

**Anyways, I hope you like it. I'll update after 3 reviews... or if I feel like I must... **

**Disclaimer: Didn't you hear? Kakashi popped up and said, "Here: it's yours!" and handed me the rights to Naruto! Then, Sora crashed on earth in a crazed frenzy and gave me the rights to Kingdom Hearts... and his Gummi Ship! Yeah... right... >>**

**Chapter 1: A Story of Heart: Introductions and Amazments**

_The darkness swirled above the group, threatening to suck them in._

_"AHH!" Sakura cried out as her grip on a nearby log was relinquished, and she began her spiraling accent to the black mass in the sky. But Naruto would have none of that. He snatched hold of the pink haired girl by the ankle, pulling her down to the small pole in the ground with all his might. _

_"Whatever happens, don't let go!" he repeated, though he instantly noticed that his hold was weakening. The blonde turned his head slightly to catch sight of the raven haired boy who'd been next to him, though in his place was nothing but empty air. _

_Sakura looked up. "Sasuke!" she yelled, though her words fell upon deaf ears, taken away by the unforgiving wind that shrouded the area. Sasuke was being taken up and up, thrown into the indigo abyss. As hard as he fought to grab anything that came flying past, Lady Luck had bid against him, and the most it had done was smack him around. _

_Then, he was gone, absorbed by the hungry mass, though it still wanted more. The wind began to pick up, and this time, neither of the two could hold their own._

_As Sakura was lifted into the sky, Naruto grabbed onto her wrist, so that, wherever she was taken, he'd be there to protect her. And together, if this mediocre plan happened to work, they could ban together and try their best to find their friend… to wherever he'd been dragged off to this time._

* * *

Sora sat quietly on his bunk in the Gummi ship, looking out toward the stars. Something caught his eyes. "Hey, Goofy! Come here!" he called, sitting up tall and peering intently through the window.

Goofy bounded down, clumsily. "Whacha need, Sora?" he questioned, joining his companion at the window. "See that?" The brunette pointed out the window to a dim star, blinking in and out of existence. Goofy's eyes widened. "The star's goin' out!" he claimed, and Sora nodded.

"That means the King's proclamation is right: the Heartless are still about… but what about the Nobodies?" Sora flopped down, taking no heed to the small, insignificant world that had just lost its entire luster.

Donald's voice erupted from the console, a newly added feature that he could never seem to get over. "HEY GUYS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he quacked with an unneeded energy. Sora calmly pushed the button. "Yeah, but can you refrain from screaming? I'm bleeding from the ears here." The keyblade wielder teased, snickering to himself.

Donald complied. "Sure. Just here to say that we've arrived." he responded. Sora shot Goofy a questionable look, which only received a shrug as an answer.

The young man pushed the button again. "Um, where exactly?" he asked. Donald sighed. "You'll recognize it when we land, trust me."

With that, Goofy and Sora felt their stomachs begin their acrobats as the descent toward the unknown planet began.

* * *

The three disembarked from Highwind, and Sora did a little dance. "All right! Traverse Town!" he cheered. For whatever reason, Sora had always felt somewhat attached to the small town, seeing as how he met so many people that meant so much on this planet. He continued dancing until Donald came up behind him, slamming the back of Sora's knee and knocking him down.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Cerulean eyes gazed sorrowfully into the ducks own as he replied, "You're embarrassing us." Sora's cheeks flared up, and he chuckled a little to himself. With that, the three strolled forward, Accessory Shop being their first target.

Of course, as nothing ever seemed to go as planned with the boy of 15, they never did make it to said shop.

The door to the third district burst wide open, and two children exploded from it, screaming all the while. The blonde held tightly onto a young girl with pink hair, dragging her along behind him. "Come on! Hurry!" he yelled, and she immediately rebutted, "I'm trying!"

The trio mearly stared as the odd pair dashed away from the door, and out in front of them. The two quickly hid behind a pole, from seemingly nothing.

A strangled noise, which could only be guessed to be a gasp, escaped from Donald as he pulled on Sora's pant leg, pointing towards the door. Sora raised a brow.

Beyond the threshold stood at least 10 or more of the small black creatures that he'd spent far too long killing; the ones that peered at you through the dark with their all seeing yellow eyes; the ones that had taken the life from his friend and just refused to give in to the Keyblade: the Heartless.

Though it was only Shadows, Sora took to the defensive, Donald and Goofy standing behind him, prepared. But, the monsters never approached: they just stood there, swaying slightly side to side, dragging their hands down on the flooring. Sora perked up. "What are they waiting for?" he asked the air.

"Wow, Sora, you're just a clueless as ever." A voice claimed from the shadows. The trinity spun about, and the two behind the pillar turned as well. "You don't even remember anything about this place. They can't enter the First District, do you recall?" The first thing to show was a black boot, followed by a glint of a blade, they the black clothing, including black jeans, a white undershirt, and a dark vest with a large white collar. The, finally, his face appeared: brown hair that could only be identified as chestnut and a large scar across his nose.

Goofy was the first to recognize him. "Leon!" he called, waving his arms above his head. Sora didn't waste time with such insidious things. He rushed right in, throwing his arms around Leon in a big hug. "Leon! What are you doing here?" he questioned, letting go of his friend who now had a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"Well," a female voice chimed from up on the lamppost. "We saw a few stars disappearing last night, so we thought about this place…"

Yuffie quickly decided it'd be best to join the group, hopping down from her perch and smiling.

"And then thought, 'Well, who's even there? Who's there to welcome everyone?' And so," Aerith stepped down the stairs quietly. "We flew back here to help everyone out!"

Sora smirked. "Wait a minute… where's Cid?" Leon just looked at him, and then responded, "He had some business to do, so he's still back at Radiant Gardens."

The 'ninja' stepped up. "Yeah, but I think we all have our first line of duty." she said, pointing to the brick pillar in front of the restaurant. Aerith had just finished closing the giant door as she waltzed up to the two, who were still hidden behind the pole.

"Welcome to Traverse Town." She greeted, holding out her hand. "My name is Aerith. The taller one in black in Leon, and the girl is,"

"I'm the great Ninja Yuffie!" the black-haired female finished, thumbing toward herself proudly.

"Yeah right!" the blonde scoffed. "You, a ninja? Where's your forehead protector? What village are you from? Huh?" He stepped out of the shadows, his orange jumpsuit standing out brilliantly against the clothing everyone else was decorated with.

The girl in the group scurried out from her hiding spot, and smacked the boy over the head. "Naruto, shut up!" She leaned over and whispered into something into his ear, and his eyes quickly widened.

The green-eyed girl bowed low, pulling the blonde down with her. "We're sorry for his outburst. It won't happen again."

The people around them shot each other questioning looks.

Sora stepped up. "It's okay! I'm Sora!" Said boy stuck out his hand to the blonde.

Donald, meanwhile, had been taking in the two new town members. The boy had on some sort of blue sandals, with orange pants on. An orange jacket hung off his shoulders, which was lazily opened to reveal a black tee shirt underneath. Three strokes fell down each cheek, reminding him somewhat of a cat. A headband of some sort shone proudly on his head, with a small symbol of what looked like a swirled leaf etched into it.

The girl also had the same headband, and shoes for that matter, but her outfit consisted of a red, sleeveless dress with a white O on the bottom left side of it, and a slit on both sides. Blue, knee low bottoms sat beneath it.

While Donald and Sora were doing this, Goofy was staring at them, wondering about the star they'd seen what seemed moments before go out. _Could it have been theirs?_ he wondered.

The blonde stepped forward and accepted the hand, "The name's Uzamaki Naruto, soon to be Hokage of-"

The bubblegum haired girl echoed Naruto, eyes showing that she'd memorized this exact phrase. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves: Konoha."

She sighed and extended her hand as well. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

_What strange names…_ Goofy wondered. _Haruno and Uzamaki… But the girl called him Naruto before…_

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Haruno and Uzamaki." Sora smiled, and the two looked at each other, wondering what he was thinking.

"Do you always call people by their last names?" Sakura asked, sarcastically. Sora blinked. Realization struck. "Oh! Sorry! Naruto and Sakura then!"

"So," Donald entered the conversation. "Where is Konoha, exactly?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but Sakura quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. "It's gone. It was destroyed by those creatures."

Naruto sent her a confused look, but she sent her own look back. She was smart, and she knew that they would be able to tell them what they needed.

"Speaking of which, what are those things?"

Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, and sighed. Once again, they'd have to go into a long-winded conversation about the Heartless.

"They're called Heartless." Goofy started. "And they take tha darkness in people's hearts and use 'em for evil!"

His eyes got wide and he stared at the two, who stared back with the same wide eyes. They nodded furiously. "Do ya get it?" he questioned, setting them back to nodding. Goofy smiled lazily. "Good!"

"Follow me." Leon said to the unlikely pair of children. "And whatever you do, stay behind us. We'll protect you."

The two continued nodding and followed the group, who lead them into the Second District.

All the while, Naruto's eyes had hazed over in thought. _Heartless_? he pondered. _Could that be what got Sasuke...?_ He sighed. _Sasuke… where are you?_

* * *

Meanwhile, a young, pale faced boy shook his head, sitting up on the rock he'd landed on. "What…?" he asked the nothingness around him. "Where… am I?"

"Excuse me?" a young, feminine voice spoke shyly from behind another stone, causing Sasuke to jump up, though he quickly fell back down.

She giggled, then floated up to him. "Are you okay?" Her red hair billowed behind her, cascading over her palely colored shoulders. Her blue eyes stared deep into his, holding happiness about them that the boy could never hope to achieve.

The raven-haired shinobi's eyes traveled down her body, though he recoiled at her bottom half. One giant, green fin swished back and forth in the water.

With his recoil ended his hold on the rock, causing his to lose his balance. His arms flew around, desperately trying to regain his balance, but it was of no use.

He fell down the side of the rock, landing on the soft sand below him… err, mud below him.

Once again, the girl just chuckled. "You must be new around here. I'm Ariel. Welcome to Atlantica."

Sasuke looked down at himself, and a surprised "Ah!" escaped him. A dark blue fin had replaced his legs. It was flapping uncontrollably, though now that he noticed it, they stopped.

_I must have been trying to run._ he thought, smirking. "What the hell…" he mumbled, then it struck him.

He flew up. "Naruto? Sakura? Where are you?" he called, but all that greeted him was a small echo off of the stone cave around him. Ariel sighed. "You must be a friend of Sora's right?"

He gave the girl a questioning look, but then shook his head. "Never heard of him. Have you seen anyone else here? Um, one is blonde and looks kind of idiotic, and one has pink hair and is really annoying."

Ariel blinked. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen them." Sasuke sighed and sank back to the ground. _This is great,_ he pondered. _I'm lost, the gang is lost… and I've become a human fish._ He held his head quietly. _Guys… where did you go?

* * *

_

**YAY! Okay, I feel really bad about leave Sasuke there, but it's humorous to me! **

**OKAY! CONTEST! PLEASE! Give me another name for this story: if you can think of one... um... I'd really like it! **

**Anyways, three reviews means another chapter, so please: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I think, personally, this chapter could have been better, but I guess it's okay. Plus, I'm sooo sorry if someone is out of character: I've never been good at that... **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-----Hikari-----**


End file.
